Old Demons, Part Two
is the seventeenth issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Tensions are on the rise as the gang goes in search of an ancient enemy – Archaeus. Split into teams, Angel and Xander are able to connect over themes of betrayal and love lost, while Buffy pushes Spike to keep his insecurities in check. But they quickly discover there are much more dangerous things to battle as they close in on the demon lord. Continuity *Giles claims Dawn was acting like the Scooby Gang has "a habit of fighting each other," but then the group awkwardly look at each other, likely remembering Angel and Xander in The Watcher, Giles and Willow in "Two to Go", and Buffy, Angel, and Spike on several occasions. *Xander explains his preference on using axes in battle. *Angel and Xander set things up about their fight after Giles' death (Last Gleaming, Part Four/''The Watcher). *Dawn recollects her childhood memories back when Angel was still in Sunnydale, now meeting each other for the first time in reality. *Andrew reveals that the Trio hacked government files to uncover the plans "they keep from us". *Andrew informs Angel about him coming out as gay, from ''Love Dares You, Part One. As Angel said he already knew, Andrew concluded that everybody knew it before him ("Love Dares You"). *Willow notices about Angel tense situation with Faith; they were distancing themselves as mentioned in United, Part Two. *Willow mentions ending her relationship with Aluwyn and her view about immortal/human relationships, as seen in ''Love Dares You, Part Three''. *Willow recollects that Spike got his soul "a few year ago," in "Grave". *Angel describes himself in 1922 as "this brooding, tortured mess," "drawn from the world" but "jumping into grand gestures," as seen in "Orpheus". *Buffy mentions stabbing Angel and sending him to a hell dimension in "Becoming, Part Two". *Angel recollects Xander never liking him with Buffy ("Angel"). *Xander mentions betraying his friends (''The Watcher''). *Angel compares Dawn's situation of fake memories to Connor's, referring to the agreement he made with Wolfram & Hart. *Xander is revealed to know about Connor's breakdown ("Home"). *The Restless Door appears for the first time. *Buffy mentions killing demon lords before being 16 years old, a likely reference to the vampire master Lothos ("The Origin"). Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Xander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Dawn Summers *Spike *Andrew Wells *Rupert Giles *Angel *Archaeus *Warren Mears *Jonathan Levinson *Faith Lehane *Aluwyn *Connor Organization and Titles * Scooby Gang * Slayer * Witch Species * Human * Vampire * Rat-Spider Locations * San Francisco, USA ** Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment ** Suisun Bay Reserve Fleet * Sunnydale Weapons and Objects * Scythe * Restless Door *Sword *Axe *Crossbow Death Count *3 rat-spiders, killed by Angel, Willow, and Buffy. Behind the Scenes Trivia *This was the first Buffy issue edited by new editor Jim Gibbons. Collections *"Old Demons" Pop Culture References * Xander wears his [http://hellboy.wikia.com/wiki/Bureau_for_Paranormal_Research_and_Defense Hellboy's B.P.R.D.] patch. * Willow complains about cell phone signals on the B.A.R.T., a rapid transit public transportation system serving the San Francisco Bay Area. * Andrew brings banana-talkies, late 70's toys with often ads in comics. * Xander questions about the sewer alligator urban legend. * Andrew calls Buffy a "grasshooper," in reference to the popular nickname from the 70's TV series Kung Fu. * Andrew’s tool for concentrated ultraviolet waves has the same shape as Doctor Who’s sonic screwdriver. Gallery Cover Artwork B10-18-00b-0.jpg|Steve Morris main cover B10-18-01b-0.jpg|Rebekah Isaacs variant Preview Buffys10n17p1.jpg Buffys10n17p2.jpg Buffys10n17p3.jpg nl:Old Demons, Deel Twee Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Ten